


Results of Drabble Meme Requests for Sherlock

by verucasalt123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Prompt Fill, one slash and one gen story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked people to give me a fandom, a pairing or character, and three words, then wrote a drabble to match the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock and John - yellow, listlessly, coffee machine

Shaking off the rain, John made his way upstairs to see an interesting sight: _post-case Sherlock_. Three nicotine patches had been discarded in a pile on the floor, which…yes, gross, but better than having his fingers and teeth stained yellow from smoking, he supposed. 

Sherlock stared listlessly at nothing in particular; he was certainly on the verge of falling asleep for ten hours after coming down from the high of the chase. 

John left the bag of sandwiches in the kitchen and walked over to drop a blanket on Sherlock’s chest. “I skipped the coffee machine, no caffeine for you.”


	2. John/Sherlock - hedonistic, bandages, blather

“There was no reason for you to jump over that fence”, John scolded, wrapping bandages around the cut on Sherlock’s forearm after he’d cleaned the wound. “The Yarders were right there, it’s not like the guy was getting away.”

Sherlock sighed and gave John the look that clearly meant _all I hear from you is useless blather_ , but he leaned in and kissed him breathless anyway. 

“You say these things because you feel obligated, John, but you know you’re as hedonistic as I am when it comes to all the excitement and danger of the job.”

John couldn’t argue, really.


End file.
